Don't Watch
by booklover1947
Summary: Mira fears that nothing will ever change if he sees what she really is. One-shot request for HowlingWolf16.


**_Prompt: Look away_**

 ** _Paring: Midnight/Mira_**

 ** _A/N: This request is for HowlingWolf16_**

* * *

 _'Don't watch.'_

The enemy was strong, even for such a powerful mage such as herself. The pure, raw talent the man before her displayed was surprising and lethal. The job was supposed to be simple, catch a mage that had been stealing from town and bring him in to the local authorities. It was supposed to be _easy._

 _'Please... Don't watch.'_

She didn't have to bring him along. But that didn't mean she didn't want to. His magic had intrigued her and ever since she had been paying attention to him. They had become friends over their magicks, both having something close to the others. She wanted more, though. Friendship just wasn't enough.

 _'No, please. I'm begging you.'_

That was why she brought him along. An easy mission between two powerful people that would hopefully bring them closer. Luck just wasn't on her side. Just as they were getting comfortable and into a chat, he had jumped from the trees. At first, he didn't seem like much of a mage, someone that had just enough power to frighten the townsfolk. He showed her otherwise when he lifted his hands and her partner flew back, hitting a rock wall. The impact had broken an arm and a leg, meaning that he couldn't get up to fight. And so, it fell on her shoulders.

 _'Stop watching. I don't want you to see.'_

She was angered by the man in front of her, pissed that he had hurt her friend. She could feel them clawing at her insides, begging to be set free so they could tear him apart. But she was scared. If she let them loose, she would have to stand back and watch. She didn't want him to she what she was really like. To have the kind image thrown out the window and replaced by fear of the demoness she was. She didn't want him to hate her or be scared of her.

 _'You're going to watch anyways, aren't you? Well then, I ask one thing of you. Please don't be scared.'_

But no matter how much she didn't want him to change the way he looked at her, things needed to be done. And so, she turned her head back and looked at him over her shoulder. Her deep blue eyes begged his red ones, asked that he not hate her for what he was about to see.

 _'Don't be scared.'_

Her body began glowing, the air around her turning heavy with power. She tipped her head back and let out a roar as her body changed. Her long red dress was no more, replaced with a black and white leotard. Her arms were covered with scales and fingernails became talons. A tail grew from her back, swishing back and forth angrily. And wings sprouted from her back. She was no longer the kind and caring barmaid of Fairy Tail. She was the massively pissed off Halphas, a demon that swore revenge for her friends pain.

The man began trembling, recognition in his eyes. "Yes," She growled, stepping forward. "Be scared." With those words she raised her hands, wrists together as she whispered, "Evil Explosion." Magical energy left her hands and headed straight for the man. When the air cleared of dirt and debris, she saw the man laying on the ground, the occasional twitch the only signs of life.

"Holy shit."

 _'No!'_

Instantly she spun around, her body glowing and changing back to her regular appearance. Her eyes were wide as they looked upon the man who was leaning heavily on one leg, good arm bracing him against the stone wall. "I-!"

He cut her off with a fearsome smirk, eyeing her up and down. "That was fucking hot. Didn't know you were that strong."

"Y-you weren't scared of me?" She asked, completely surprised. His brows furrowed and he shook his head. "Please, at least you look good. I turn into a hulking beast. I like your magic and I want to see more of it."

 _'You weren't scared..'_

A soft smile graced plump lips and a quiet giggle met his ears. "Come on, Macbeth. Let's go get our reward." Her fear had been soothed by him, even if it was a tad vulgar. He had calmed the crashing waves with nothing more that sounds.

Also, was that an invite to spend more time together?

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Comments? Leave them down in the reviews!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


End file.
